ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anwyl
| music = "The Highwayman" by The Highwaymen | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling Vegas Championship Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical Subbmission | will = | wont = | trainer = Earl Adams, JLA The Stooge | handler = | debut = October 29, 2008 Las Vegas, Nevada VCW Longshot | record = | accomplishments = 1x FMW C-4 Champion | retired = }} Jacob Anwyl, currently known as "The Future" Anwyl was born in Australia on the 28th of February, 1989. He is currently employed with Lords of Pain Wrestling. Anwyl has been contracted with Vegas Championship Wrestling (VCW) in which Anwyl regularly performed with JLA The Stooge. Background Anwyl started wrestling at early age copying the moves he saw on T.V. Along with a few other friends Anwyl and fellow wrestler Jerry Anderson. Anwyl states in his documentary that "They (Jerry and himself) build a ring using beds and ladders as turnbuckles. It was quite dangerous, and I don'y condone under any circumstances..." Anderson and Anwyl were the only to who followed their wrestling dreams. Anwyl and Anderson went to the Australian School of Wrestling (in which Anderson now is head trainer and owner), Anderson was said to have more wrestling skill than Anwyl, which allowed Anderson to tour the USA, and gaining an opportunity with Vegas Championship Wrestling. Anwyl went and trained as in the art of Muai Thai, getting two matches against John Wayne Parr. Anwyl used to use various Muai Thai kicks and strikes before reverting to a more tradition style of wrestling. Anwyl adapted the high flying ability that he learned from Anderson and used that in his tag team matches, before completely removing it from his wrestling style in 2010 VCW Tag-Team (October 2008 - April 2009) Crash City Rockers (October 2008-April 2009) Anwyl made his debut with JLA against the Backwater Boyz resulting in Anwyl's first win in his debut match. JLA and Anwyl continued wrestling together under the name the Crash City Rockers. VCW wanted to use CCR as faces but the crowd were undecided and often had mixed reactions when they entered the stadium. The VCW Booking team had them constantly feuding against heels and faces, which infuriated the team as they felt they were left by the way side. CCR's debut feud was against the reckless tag-team Toku and Spectre in which CCR debuted Anwyl's former girlfriend Millie Amazing and JLA's good friend Steve McCanny. The new Crash City Rockers began feuding with the Roman Brothers, in which they exchanged wins on and off. The Roman's disappeared off VCW's broadcasts after the feud, with Levi Roman blaming JLA and Anwyl for their bad reputation. After being overlooked for title shot CCR created their own titles the Australian-American Tag-Team championship. After the title creation CCR had it's first title feud with the VCW Tag-Team Champions the A Grade Tag Team in which resulted in the title unification match in which A Grade won. VCW Singles (April 2009- December 2009) Anwyl Vs. JLA (April 2009-July 2009) After the split Anwyl and Millie teamed up and JLA and McCanny teamed up with both Anwyl and JLA costing each other title matches. Anwyl and JLA feuded for two months before Anwyl showing he was the better of the two. The Crash City Rockers were breaking down backstage with Anwyl and Millie Amazing constantly fighting. The final straw was when Anwyl hit Millie and Steve came to help he was pushed into a table before being hit himself. After this all four members of the Crash City Rockers were suspended resulting in the departure of JLA and Steve McCanny. After the team split only Anwyl has had any success while Millie has been on and off wrestling. At this time the superstition was that a feud with Anwyl lead to you retiring or being suspended. Anwyl Vs. Diamondeye Anwyl on his return started to call out VCW wrestlers with no one answering the call for a few weeks Anwyl decide to ask fans to wrestle against him with Anwyl dominating each week before Diamondeye answering the call. Anwyl and Diamondeye had a war of words backing themselves in the ring. Anwyl went on a rant about how he would dominate Diamondeye before an imposter Diamondeye entered the arena and Anwyl dropped him and locked in the Star Power. Diamondeye ran into the arena and tried to attack Anwyl who was too quick. Anwyl, Diamondeye and Jameson were in the Number One Contenders match for the VCW Heavyweight championship in which Diamondeye won. The feud was thrown out the window when tempers flared between Diamondeye and Anwyl. Anwyl refused to wrestle Diamondeye, resulting with Diamondeye feuding for the VCW Heavyweight Championship, while Anwyl was pushed to the opening spot of the events Anwyl Vs. The Taylor Family On Steve Taylor's debut on Longshot, Steve started a speech in which was stuffed around a bit so Anwyl sick of watching the rookie struggle Anwyl cut the Taylor's off. Anwyl started talk about how he should be getting the title match before being hit in the head by Frankie Taylor. The Taylor and Anwyl never got to finish their feud with each other after the closure of VCW True Wrestling Revived (2009-2010) Anwyl then appeared on the first few shows of TWR and was a major draw card for the newly created promotion before announcing his step down from the wrestling business after a problem with prescription drugs caught up with him. It had been widely known that Anwyl had been taking the drugs since the his early days in VCW but the problem was not addressed until his days at FMW and TWR. Anwyl announced his hiatus and has been seen entering a rehab clinic in Chicago, Illinois in which he had bought a new home. During Anwyl's break from the sport he had been working on getting fitter without the use of drug's to enhance his muscle building. Anwyl spent hundreds of dollars getting his various tattoos covered with new designs to "...cleanse the body and to remove the evil spirits from inside of himself..." because they reminded him of past mistakes. Full Metal Wrestling New Era Wrestling (2009) Anwyl signed a contract with New Era Wrestling and appeared in one match before leaving Full Metal Wrestling Return to Full Metal Wrestling (2010 - 2011) Anwyl wrote on his twitter "...been getting some gym time in, can't wait to debut in the next few weeks... keep a look out" Anwyl also announced his change of ring name through his Twitter account "... there are things that are known, and there are things are unknown, but in-between is J.L Anwyl..." FMW.com reported that former VCW and TWR star Jacob Anwyl will be performing under the ring name J.L Anwyl at Ammunition 12.3 against Jeff Watson in a "Contract on the Line" match in which Anwyl could win a contract to be apart of FMW on their Ammunition division, Anwyl won taking home the contract. Anwyl was entered in the Mt. Vesisus Match at the PPV Mt. Vesisus entering the number two position and squaring off against Chris Austin and lasting seventeen other competitors to finish 13th eventually being eliminated by Leviticus and in the process of elmination took out FMW Commissioner Christian G. Smitten In the weeks to come Anwyl faced a losing streak starting with a lose to David GS followed by the lose in the triple threat match featuring Atlas Adams and Ashburn and a tag team match with Christian Parkes. "The Future" (Late 2011- March 2012) He turned around his losing strike with a nice winning streak, defeating Craig Ryans and Artemis in 3 seconds each. Anwyl from then on announced himself as The Future, Anwyl obnoxiously told everyone which led to the returning Alex O'Rion to step in and tell Anwyl that he is still nothing special. This paved the way for a C-4 Championship match against Alex O'Rion and Christian G. Smitten © for Anwyl to prove himself, in which Smitten retained making O'Rion submit. The following show saw Anwyl (alongside Abel Steel) explain that the past is what is ruining the business, and that the future of this company will take over. Anwyl and Abel Steel teamed up to take on Jon 'Doc' Derrick and Alex O'Rion in which Anwyl took control of the match gaining a pinfall win over Alex following Anwyl demend of another C-4 Championship match. Anwyl and Alex O'Rion were booked for a match at the next FMW Pay Per View, Death Row IV in which Anwyl asserted his dominance as an up-and-coming superstar. The grudge match proved lethal for both O'Rion and Anwyl who would slip off our TV screens only shows later. As the announcement of Christian G. Smitten's untimely retirement, the C-4 Championship was vacated and Anwyl was named as one of the two number one contenders (along with Skyler Striker). Igniting another feud between a past star and a future star, Anwyl captured the C-4 Championship with a victory over Skyler Striker, only to lose it two shows later at Lethal Injection, in which Anwyl silently bowed out of wrestling spotlight. Hiatus (March 2012 - September 2014) As Anwyl left FMW silently, it was later revealed that a contract dispute in which negoations crumbled between Anwyl and Full Metal Wrestling (and their associates). Anwyl later co-wrote a self-help book on alcohol and drug rehabilition, entitled "My Curse, My Success" which has been moderately successful, along with the book Anwyl went on a tour talking to students at various High Schools along the east coast of the US about negative aspects of drugs and alcohol. Anwyl had expressed interest in returning to the ring, but has shot down any claims that he would return to his former position at FMW. After the closure of FMW many former stars made the jump to rival company Lords of Pain Wrestling, Anwyl joined in September 2014 after being out of competition for 2 years Lords of Pain Wrestling (September 2014 - Present) Anwyl made his debut at the Circus Maximus event competing in the Mount Vesuvius match (his second appearance) in which he entered 22nd and eliminated White Falcon before being the 21st man to be eliminated. It was announced via LPW.com that Anwyl had signed a short-term contract and will compete against Joe Michaels and Jeff Watson for a chance at the LPW Hardcore Championship. FMW Results/Scores :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Championships and Accomplishments *FMW C-4 Champion Wrestling Style Since the beginning of Anwyl's career he has kept a similar style focusing on the high risk diving moves which first attracted the crowds back in Vegas Championship Wrestling which gained the Crash City Rockers a large following. After Anwyl and JLA split midway through 2009 Anwyl went back to the gym and focused more on traditional moves. Anwyl spent day and night working on new moves and building muscle debuting his new move-set in his first match in Full Metal Wrestling's feeder league New Era Wrestling. Anwyl was largely criticized for turning his back on the style that made him famous and opened doors for his USA wrestling career. Anwyl often pays homage to his former style and tag team partner JLA by pulling off an occasional frog splash in major wrestling matches. Personal life Anwyl currently divides his time between homes in Melbourne, Australia and Chicago, Illinois. It is known that Anwyl is a Miami Heat and Chicago Bull season ticket holder often being seen at Chicago/Miami games. On October 16, 2009, Anwyl punched a fan after she spat at him with fans outside the Circus Circus Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada after a night out with fellow VCW superstars. As a result of the incident, police detained Anwyl and the woman, but released them without charge. Police later announced that they would not press charges against anyone in the brawl as it was "hard to determine who provoked who". On January 17, 2010, Anwyl and former tag-team partner Jerry Anderson (better known as JLA "The Stooge") were arrested in Miami, Florida after leaving a Miami Heat basketball game. A police report stated that Anwyl punched Anderson and the other passengers in the cab. The two were given tickets for public intoxication and released. On January 28, 2010 after not going to court or paying his ticket, Miami Police issued an arrest warrant for the TWR star. However, later that day the court dropped the warrant saying that earlier that day Anwyl had paid the ticket. Only weeks later TWR staff addressed the issue of Anwyl's drug abuse and alcoholism that he was moved from his former home in Miami, FL and moved to Chicago in which Anwyl regularly attended a drug and alcohol rehabilitation clinic. Entrance Music "The Highwayman" by The Highwaymen :"My Curse" by Killswitch Engage (FMW) :"My Favorite Mutiny" by The Coup (FMW) :"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath (VCW)'' '' :"Clash City Rocker" by The Clash (w/ The Crash City Rockers) (VCW) Rivalries & Feuds Notable Feuds Include Singles *Vs. Skyler Striker (January 2012 - March 2012) *Vs. Alex O'Rion (December 2011- January 2012) *Vs. Diamondeye (July 2009-November 2009) *Vs. JLA "The Stooge" (April 2009- July 2009 Moveset *'Finishing Moves' **''Third Degree'' (Fireman's Carry to High Angle Swing Bottom) **Ice Break - (Anwyl DDT's his opponent and while still holding there neck, puts his legs around his body and sqeezes tightly putting pressure on the neck and abdomin) *'Signature Moves' **'Afternoon Delights '(Hip-Toss to Armbar) **Hip Toss **Whole Body Stomp **Running Clothesline **Reverse Atomic Drop **Various Strikes (To head and neck area) **Double Arm DDT **Tiger Driver **Various Suplex's (i.e. German, Reverse, etc.) **Dropkick **Armbar (multiple variations) **Cloverleaf **Snapmare **Running Knee to face **Arm Smash **European Uppercuts **Boston Crab **Knee Smash **Belly to Belly suplex, sometimes from top rope **Second Rope Elbow drop to back of standing opponents head **Exploding turnbuckle **Knife Edge Chop (usually to chest) : : Category:Wrestlers